Jones Kenzo Jones?
by Merthergirl
Summary: All poor Jack wants to do is spend Christmas with his boyfriend, Ianto. but when Ianto's younger brother, an almost exact replica of Ianto with an extra cold attitude arrives, it doesn't look like he'll get his perfect christmas after all.
1. And that makes three

**A**nd that makes Three

**Hello everyone! A T fanfic for swear, slight violence and suggestions of a certain… nature ;) . no actual scenes though ^^**

**Poor Jack, who just wants to have a quiet Christmas with his boyfriend, and instead finds it filled with Chaos in the form of a 16-year-old mini Ianto.**

**There will be 26 chapters, note the name begins with A :P **

**Please read and review- it motivates me to write quicker!**

**Oh, and if you happen to like Merlin/Sherlock/Ouran high school host club/Harry potter/Doctor who/Merlin , check out my other fics!**

Friday 30th November

"A toast." Ianto smiled, "To us."

"To us" Jack Harkness echoed, a contented smile flashing across his face. It was their sixth month's anniversary of dating, and Jack was determined that from now until Christmas, it would just be him and his gorgeous Welshman. Said Welshman had finally agreed to take the time up to Christmas off, and therefore they could finally relax and enjoy each other's company.

Their champagne glasses clinked musically and Jack pulled Ianto onto his lap, kissing him gently before holding him close as his lover took a sip of the drink, brown eyes focusing on Jack's constantly.

"I love you Jack." Ianto said. He usually got a passionate kiss from Jack for saying that, nothing more, but feelings of love had overwhelmed the captain and before he knew it he had blurted it out: "I love you too Yan."

"What?" Ianto asked, shock conveyed perfectly on his adorable face, before he kissed Jack in excitement and grinned. Jack sighed, defeated. Could he really have kept that to himself any longer?

He hadn't wanted to fall in love again. But being with Ianto was so… perfect… he didn't want it to end. And if that meant being with Ianto until the Welshman died of old age then so be it. He'd be honoured to be part of Ianto's life, and he never wanted to forget him.

"I love you so much!" Ianto grinned, kissing Jack again slowly, their tongues brushing against each other languidly. Even after months of dating the heat and sparks were intense, and every time their tongues touched a wave of excitement ran down Ianto's spine.

Jack smiled when they broke apart and nuzzled Ianto's neck gently, breathing in the faint smell of coffee and aftershave. That aroma was becoming so familiar now- Jack had started to smell it even when Ianto wasn't around.

The sound of the doorbell ringing startled both the lovers, and Ianto smiled. He kissed Jack's lips briefly, "I'll get it."

Jack smirked and tapped his boyfriend's arse playfully, "Don't keep me waiting, darling." He winked.

"I won't." Ianto grinned, disappearing into the hallway.

This was perfect. Jack thought as he lay down on the loveseat, smiling in the warm comfort of the fire-lit sitting room as he watched the street through the window. Outside a girl shrieked as a man went down on one knee. Jack smiled, although he would never admit it, that a stranger had made him smile just by being happy. He watched as they kissed and walked off hand in hand, the very essence of love flowing behind them in the breeze.

Ianto's excited voice broke him from his thoughts. "Jack! Hello?"

"Huh?" Jack turned around to see his boyfriend in the doorway, grinning like a maniac and clinging onto something- or someone- hidden by the half-open door.

"There's someone I want you to meet!" Ianto grinned, and pulled out from the shadows what looked like a smaller version of himself. Jack did a double take.

"Huh? Who is… this?"

"My name is Kenzo Jones." The boy said, brown eyes surveying Jack with a coldness not present in Ianto's stare.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said, standing to shake the boy's hand.

"Ditto." Kenzo's face remained blank.  
>"Ianto and Kenzo huh?" Jack laughed, "Your mother sounds interesting."<p>

Ianto laughed, eyes flickering between the two before he cleared his throat, "Say, Ken, why don't you make yourself at home, and i'll make you a cup of coffee."

The teenager nodded and walked across the room, dumping his rucksack by the armchair and slumping his scrawny figure into the chair. Jack grinned, "Yan make me one too- be a darling!"

"Make it yourself." Ianto winked. Jack pulled a face and followed him into the kitchen.

"But Yan you know my coffees are shit!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and started to fill the kettle, "Fine."

"Love you." Jack grinned, "You're a saint."

"I'd have to be- to put up with you." Ianto smirked, dodging Jack's playful slap on the arse.

Jack smiled to himself and went into the living room, where he found Kenzo standing, arms crossed. "Listen here, Jack Harkness."

"Huh?"

"I've heard some stories about you around Cardiff, and if they're true or if you do anything to hurt my brother believe me, this Christmas will not come easy for you. Do you hear me?"

Jack felt like sinking into the ground. Kenzo's face was all he needed to see to know that this Christmas was not, as the kid said, going to come as planned.

**Please review :D**


	2. Big Problems

**B**ig problems, small package.

**Kenzo Jones is an invention of mine and my sister's. she's on here too, please read her fanfics hehe ^^. Her penname is badgirllotti :D we're twins *evil face that only twins can do :P***

**I'm so glad I got such positive feedback about Kenzo! :D please continue reviewing, it makes me so unbelievably happy!**

1st December.

Jack plodded sleepily into the kitchen, bare feet padding on the wood floor of the hallway and eyelids drooping. His back ached almost unbelievably from tossing and turning all night whilst trying not to wake Ianto, who slept like an angel beside him despite the commotion. The captain filled the kettle and waited for it to boil, fetching the milk and sugars. He would make tea- not coffee- whenever he did he felt like he was betraying Ianto.

"You're up early." The teenager's voice made Jack jump, causing him to spill the water over the counter and his thumb. As he tried to mop it up whilst running his burnt digit under the tap Kenzo stepped into the kitchen, "I don't recall you asking Ianto to use his stuff."

"I…" Jack swallowed. He could be nice to the kid, just for Ianto, "I don't need to ask permission." He said quietly.

"Why? Are you above all decency?" Kenzo asked, "Or just rude?"

"I don't have to." Jack said, trying not to be angered, "because I live here."

"Great." Kenzo said sarcastically, "I have to deal with you all this time then, huh?"

"Um…" Jack straightened and threw the sodden kitchen roll in the bin.

Kenzo groaned and went to the fridge, grabbing a slab of chocolate and wandering off, bending down and lifting Ianto's cat, Garth up before retreating to the living room. Jack sighed and followed, "You know, Kid" he was about to say something to Kenzo but stopped as he remembered that he was meant to be nice. Then, maybe Kenzo would like him. and Ianto would love Jack because his family loved Jack. Jack smiled somewhat dreamily at the thought of Ianto being fully his before snapping out of it and wandering off, taking tea into Ianto, who was asleep after their 'adventure' last night. Grinning at the memory, Jack shook his angel awake gently and relaxed into his side of the bed. _His side._ Not his bed. Not Ianto's. but his side of their shared bed. Jack beamed stupidly at that thought, making the newly awakened Welshman giggle.

"Are you alright Jack? You- your finger is burnt!" Ianto kissed the tip of the digit, where the skin was peeling slightly, in an attempt to make it better.

"Yeah. Your brother made me jump and I spilt the water." Jack said, slightly embarrassed.

"Ken's up at this time of morning?" Ianto asked, taking his tea and sipping gently before gasping, "He didn't hear us, did he? Last night?"

"I don't think so…" Jack replied, smiling at the memory in a slightly perverse way that made Ianto slap his hand before cuddling close to his Welshman, taking in everything about him.

He smelt of coffee, even in the morning. Even that was beautiful. He'd had a shower last night as well. Did he use the stuff as shampoo or something? Speaking of which, his hair was ruffled and fluffy like it always was in the morning. Jack ran a hand through it, grinning. Ianto was gorgeous.

"Stop it, Jack." Ianto blushed.

"Stop what?"  
>"Looking at me."<p>

Jack smiled, an incredibly cheesy thought popping in his head. He voiced it, "Would you stop visitors looking at a masterpiece? Why stop me looking at you?"

Ianto went scarlet, looking away.

Result!

…

"Yan!" Tosh grinned, hugging the coffee-boy briefly before withdrawing and grinning at Kenzo, who stared back blankly, "This must be Kenzo. Nice to meet you! My name's Toshiko Sato and I'm-" she extended her hand as she introduced herself for Kenzo to shake it. He didn't, just narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Kenzo Jones." He said coldly, before moving past her into the Hub. Jack scowled. Ianto apologised to her before hurrying after his brother, "Ken, let me show you what I do-"

"You make the coffee and act as Jack's bitch. Not really something I need to be shown."

Ianto gasped, going scarlet, "No- i!"

Owen laughed, "Told! Hi, my name's Owen Harper. You must be Yan's brother."

"Hello." Kenzo said, quietly, thinking. he turned to ask Ianto if he could go to see he had disappeared, "Where's Ianto gone?"

Jack, who had heard the sob from the older Jones', followed his instinct and crept into the archives.

"Yan?"

There was no reply, but Jack could hear the other man trying not to make a sound as he cried. "Yan. Where are you?" tiptoeing closer to where he guessed Ianto was hiding, "Yan?"

"Please go away." Ianto whispered. Jack shook his head and wrapped his arms around his lover, who turned and wept into his shoulder. "My o-own brother th-thinks…" Ianto was crying too hard to finish his sentence. Jack stroked his hair,

"It's okay." Jack had never wanted to punch a teenager more.

"Jack… I do m-more then th-that do-don't i?"

"Of course you do. And you're more then that to me."

"I- I am?"

"You're everything to me, Ianto."

**Please keep reviewing ^_^ x**


	3. Chaos Continues

Chaos continues.

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Skriblerier- Since you reviewed on anon and my isn't letting me private message you, I'll answer your review at the end of this chapter! X**

**Please review because reviews honestly make my day :D**

**2nd December**

Jack had never felt so hounded before. Everywhere he went those cold, cold eyes were fixed on him, making the back of his neck tingle and shivers run down his spine.

"How long, exactly is he staying with us?" Jack asked, when Kenzo took a shower.

"Until new years." Ianto said, looking up from his book. Jack groaned and Ianto chuckled, "Look, I know you two don't exactly get along but please try to. He's a good kid. It just may take some attitudinal adjustment to make him a good person."

"Hmm." Jack sighed and wrapped his arm around Ianto, "I wanted to spend some alone time with you though." He pouted, putting on his best puppy-dog look.

Ianto grinned and ran a hand over Jack's face "It's okay. He'll give us some space eventually. He's just making sure you're good for me, is all. We used to be quite close, until I left home and joined Torchwood with Lisa."

"Then what happened?" Jack asked.

Ianto shrugged, "I don't really know. He started rebelling. Didn't like being the only child in the house, I guess. Then he got expelled from school. He's had a pretty tough life, though. His best friend was hit by a car last year."

"Hmm." Jack shifted so Ianto was lying against his chest, "What are you reading?"  
>"Sherlock Holmes." Ianto said.<p>

"I've met him." Jack boasted.

"He's a character!" Ianto giggled.

"So they say." Jack said seriously.

Ianto laughed.

"He's lovely." Jack added, smiling cheekily.

"Let me guess." Ianto said, turning back to the book, "You slept with him."

"Him? no. he's a sociopath. But Watson, on the other hand…"

Ianto groaned, laughing, "Jack Harkness you are terrible."

Jack grinned again and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder, "Don't worry, darling. You're better."

"Better at what?" Kenzo's voice made them both jump.

"How long have you been out the shower?" Ianto asked, "I didn't even notice the water turning of."

"Am I that captivating?" Jack teased.

"Don't be so big headed." Kenzo snapped.

"Ken…" Ianto said, sitting up a little, "You don't have to be so…"

"Whatever." Kenzo said angrily, "I don't care anyway. Do what you want it doesn't matter to me!" and with that he vanished into the spare room, slamming the door behind him.

"What in the world?" Ianto wondered aloud. Jack shrugged.

"Dinner!" Jack announced, opening the door to the apartment and placing the bag of Chinese food on the table, "Yan! Kenzo!"

"Hooray!" Ianto grinned, "Chinese food!"

"Oh." Kenzo said, "Take away?"

"Something the matter?" Jack asked, gritting his teeth.

"Nothing, just when you told Ianto you'd cover dinner earlier I presumed that meant you were cooking for him. hm." Kenzo took a seat at the table, head held high in distaste.

"I like take away." Ianto quickly said, smiling apologetically at Jack before grabbing a set of chopsticks for them all and sitting down.

"Hm." Kenzo grunted, taking the chopsticks. He watched Jack for five minutes straight before Jack finally caught his eye and he glanced away. Ianto, who sat in-between then cleared his throat and spoke "So… what did you think of torchwood."

"The staff are idiots and the place is a mess."

Jack glowered at him.

Ianto sighed, embarrassed, "But you liked Owen, right? You got along okay."  
>"He's the only one there who isn't a complete imbecile." Kenzo said, standing, "I'm going to my room now."<p>

"Right that's it!" Jack exclaimed, standing and going to grab the boy.  
>"Jack." Ianto warned.<p>

"I- sorry…" He sat down, taking Ianto's hand. Kenzo stomped into the spare room again.

"It's okay." Ianto said "I'll go talk to him."

**Please review :D**

**Answer to review: Thanks for that, my grammar will remain as good as ever (hopefully) Don't worry about sounding harsh, criticism is accepted here, as long as it's backed with a reason like yours was! **

**Yes, I'll admit he is a little OOC in the last chapter, but that's due to the fact I wanted to make Kenzo seem a bit more… mean :P besides, I wanted Jack to comfort Ianto, as Ianto keeps it all together 99% of the time: he has to have a little cry sometimes ^_^ that's how I see it anyway.**

**I appreciate the review :D and I will work harder to keep him in character! Please keep reading and reviewing! X (by the way, I love how you worded your review. Very sophisticated :D)**


	4. Dangerous Pursuits

Dangerous pursuits and procedures.

**Thanks to Torchwood Cardiff, who gave me the idea for the 3rd dec. **

**Oh and to pelowskin, you've disabled pm feature so I'll reply at the end of this chapter.**

**Any ooc is unintentional, I'm not sure whether or not I like this chapter, so please tell me how I did :S**

**Oh, I'm going to write a series of fanfictions as a sort of advent calendar this Christmas, if you want it to be written with scenes from the Dr Who/ Torchwood fandom please vote on my profile :D thanks!**

2nd December (continued)

"Ken?" Ianto knocked on the door to the spare room nervously, "Are you alright?"

The only reply was a sob. Ianto twisted the doorknob to no prevail, finding it was locked. Why was Kenzo crying?

…

"Yan? You alright?" Jack asked, later on, when they were in bed.

"Yes. Worried about Ken." Ianto mumbled.

Jack had nothing to say. If he was honest, who couldn't care less whether or not Kenzo was happy. In fact, he deserved to be perfectly unhappy in Jack's opinion… but.. Ianto looked close to tears.

"Want me to go see if he's okay?"

"He won't talk to you if he won't talk to me." Ianto said, burying his face in the pillows and trying to get to sleep. Jack held him until he did and left the bedroom, going to listen at the spare bedroom.

He didn't knock, but put a glass to the door.

"Please. Don't leave me!" Kenzo's talk was slightly slurred, an indication that he was asleep. Jack picked the lock of the door and entered, despite the inappropriateness of the gesture. "No! she can't be- NO!" Kenzo was struggling against something in his sleep.

"Please. It can't be true." Kenzo was… crying in his sleep.

Jack closed the door, frowning, confused.

3rd December.

"Crying?" Owen leant back against the desk, "Was he in pain? I could check him for that." Owen's, for once, innocent sentence, sparked something inside Jack's mind.

"I…" Jack had a mildly evil idea. Kenzo had said a lot of awful things over the last few days… could he be excused if he wanted a little payback? "Owen, could you do me a favour?"

"would I be paid?" Owen grinned

"… fine."

"then of course."

….

"What? An examination?" Kenzo gasped, stepping back a little.

"Sure. It's compulsive if you want to keep coming in to work with your brother."  
>"It can't be!" Kenzo squeaked.<p>

Owen's face darkened, "Get on the table."

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

Jack chuckled from his office. Ianto peered over, "Owen?"

"Medical exam, Ianto, please get me a coffee."

"I… alright." 

"Take off your top." Owen smiled, pulling on white latex gloves, "And sit on the table."

"No. you can't boss me around." Kenzo folded his arms. Owen smirked, "Don't make me force you."

"I'd like to see you try." Kenzo scowled. They both smiled for a moment, understanding each other.

"Okay then." Owen smiled, grabbing the boy's shirt and ripping it open. Kenzo's face dropped and paled, "Holy-"

"Now, don't make me tie you down." Owen smiled evilly. Kenzo's eyes widened impossibly before he stripped and leapt onto the table.

"Jack." Tosh said disapprovingly, "Was that your doing?"

"Maybe." Jack sniggered.

"You know, Jack it's especially bad you did this to Kenzo because his best friend died during an operation."

"Shit, really?"

"No." tosh smiled slightly, "But your face was priceless!"

"Tosh! That's unlike you."

"You're acting a bit uncharacteristic too. Jack harkness, so childishly pranking a teenager."

Jack smiled and leant back in his chair, thinking. He would spend Christmas alone with his beloved Welshman somehow. No matter what it took.

"Hey Ken." Ianto gave his brother, who was sitting very still and upright, a coffee, "You okay?"

Kenzo nodded, before glancing at Owen, who smiled and said sarcastically, "Jack had nothing to do with that."

Kenzo's eyes widened, softened then turned to shoot daggers into Jack's office.

Ianto gaped at Owen, who shrugged, "He didn't say for me not to tell."

"Harkness!" Kenzo yelled, running up the stairs to the office.

"No! Ken!" Ianto ran after him, but it was too late. He had already slammed open the door to the office above.

"Woah." Owen smirked and leant back, ready to watch the show. This was going to be good.

**Please review :D**

**Pelowskin- **

**You wrote**

Lovely chapter! I can definitely see Kenzo liking Owen, that's for sure!  
>Speaking of Kenzo, can someone please ** slap him? Anyway, love your writing<br>and I fangirled a bit at the Sherlock part. That was hilarious. (Are you a BBC  
>Sherlock fan? Because it seemed like it with the 'sociopath' comment, but I'm<br>not sure.)

**Reply:**

Thanks haha yep! haha :P thanks and good! Haha I fricking LOVE bbc Sherlock! :D :D It's amazing! Me and my friends love it so much we call each other Sherlock, Watson, Mycroft, Moriarty, Anderson, Donavon and Anthea (I'm Mycroft haha) omg Benedict 3


	5. End of Mr Nice Ianto

End of Mr Nice Ianto.

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update **

"No! Kenzo enough is enough!" Ianto suddenly said, making everyone in the office stop dead in their tracks and turn to look at him.

Kenzo's eyes burned with anger as he turned over his shoulder to glower at his brother, who stood his ground.

"Now I'll let you put me down, Ken, because you're family. But I will not permit you to act so out of control to and in front of my friends and- and-" he paused, unsure of how to refer to jack, "And Jack!"

Kenzo said nothing, just stood very still and scowled around the room. Only Owen offered a smile, and it was one of an understanding how you could allow yourself to become so angry. It was not one of agreement, like Kenzo had hoped for. The boy took one more glare at Jack before sprinting out of the hub, and the rest of the people stared after him in concern. Blushing as if he'd done something wrong, Ianto glanced at Jack briefly before sprinting after his brother.

"Ken- wait!" Ianto called, sounding horrified that he'd yelled at his brother.

Jack stayed still, wondering what to do now.

He returned home a little later than usual that night, trying to prevent as much arguments as possible. "Yan? I'm home!"

"Oh Jack." Ianto said, "Thank goodness you're home."

To Jack's surprise, Ianto hadn't been crying- he just looked a little stressed, "Kenzo won't come out of his room."

"Oh alright. Does that mean we're alone?" Jack winked, pulling Ianto close and smiling his signature smile. Ianto, blushing, grinned back and leant into a kiss with his partner. Jack sighed. Maybe their Christmas wasn't ruined after all.

"But we should see if we can get him out…" Ianto said.

Jack reluctantly nodded in agreement, and followed Ianto into the living room. Kenzo's bedroom door had a paper sign attached: KEEP OUT- OR ELSE!

"Or else what?" Jack asked childishly, before Ianto glowered at him and he shut up.

"Hello? Kenzo?"

"Don't- Don't come in!" he was crying, Jack could tell. The captain shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mister, but I won't take that for an answer!"

Kenzo threw the picture under his pillow hurriedly as Harkness opened the door, blushing furiously. Ianto pushed past Jack and embraced his brother, "Oh Kenzo, please tell me what's wrong!"

"I will if he leaves."

Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded and obeyed.

Kenzo withdrew the photo and gave it to his brother.

"But that's…"

The Eiffel tower stood in the background. In the centre-front stood a very happy Kenzo with dyed pink hair and matching sunglasses, wearing a traditional French red beret and red skinny jeans. His jumper was pink. Beside him stood someone sickeningly familiar.

Captain John Hart's arm was slung around the boy's waist, his smile broad and tempting, one eye winking at the camera.

"I miss him so much." The boy muttered, letting tears escape as he cuddled into his elder brother, who realised why Kenzo disliked Jack so heartily.

"And he left?"

"Ran away with some floosie." Kenzo sniffled.

Ianto swallowed, "Jack isn't like him, Ken-"

"How do you know?" Kenzo exclaimed, sniffling, "How do you know?"

Ianto could find no answer.

"Well? How do you?"

"Because he's… a better man."

Kenzo deflated, "I just want you to be happy, Yan."  
>Feeling love for his brother growing in his chest, the coffee king pulled him closer and ruffled his hair, "And I for you." He kissed the top of his brother's head, "Get some rest. Good night."<p>

"Good night Ianto." Kenzo said, and Ianto left the room with a wave, shutting the door gently.

Kenzo sighed and kissed the photo, feeling tears spilling. Whether they were tears of happiness or sadness, he didn't know, but he tucked the photo under his pillow and threw his head back, wishing that he could be a better little brother. He needed to help Ianto. Somehow.

**I hope you liked it, please review! :D**


	6. Fiendish Frienimies

Fiendish Frienemies.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this is a short chapter, but the next will be longer. Please review, and check out my other stuff please :D**

"Would you pass the salt Kenzo?" Jack asked.

"Would you pass the salt Kenzo what?" Kenzo replied, smirking.

Ianto, in between them, felt the tension rise.

"Please." Jack said in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm so sorry, did I offend you?"

"No." Kenzo said, his eyes fixed on Jack's as he shifted in his seat almost uncomfortably, "But its not proper manners."  
>Ianto sighed and checked the calendar. 16 days until Christmas. Was it him, or was this holiday stretching out longer than he'd hoped? Kenzo stood, eyes glowering holes into Jacks', and the captain did too.<p>

"Sit down, Kenzo." Jack said.

"Or what?" The teenager said brattily, "You can't make me. It's not even your house, and you're not part of the family."  
>Jack said nothing. Silence was cast over the table. Ianto sighed and said, in a voice designed to reduce the others to shivering masses of human, "You are both equally part of this family, but I won't be if you carry on acting like children."<p>

Jack, feeling guilty- knowing how much it hurt Ianto to talk in that way- placed a hand on Ianto's and said, in the cutest voice he could manage, "Sorry Yan."

"Yeah. Sorry Yan." Kenzo muttered, twiddling his thumbs, staring down in his lap.

"Good." Ianto said. He shook slightly before composing himself, straightening his tie and walking away from the table, "Now I'm going to have a shower. Could you not kill each other while I'm gone?"

Both nodded guiltily. Both watched him walk into the bathroom, sighing and slumping his shoulders. Jack licked his lips remorsefully. His darling looked so tired and fragile… he made a mental note to have tea ready for when the other man was out of the bathroom.

Making his way to the kitchen, Jack barely noticed Kenzo stand and clear the plates, biting his lip as guilt racked him as well. He brushed past him carrying the plates, the boy turned to address him, "Maybe we should act friendly in front of Ianto."

"What?" Jack asked, putting the kettle down.

"To make him happy." Kenzo said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I see." Jack muttered.

"Do we have a deal?"

"We act friendly to make Ianto happy? Sure." Jack said, uneasy.

Kenzo shook his hand, not meeting his eyes.

"But just know that," his eyes met Jack's with streams of fire, "This does not make us friends. It does not even make us acquaintances. I will remain despising you and everything about you."

Jack had nothing to say. What could he?

As Kenzo placed the plates on the side and walked into his room solemnly, Jack began to make the tea, a sense of dread echoing in his mind.

…

"Well this is nice…" Ianto smiled, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, "And I'm sorry for storming out earlier."

"No its ok." Jack sighed, "I'm sorry- and so is Kenzo."  
>"Oh?" Ianto glanced up. Jack felt his heart flutter as he looked into those beautiful eyes.<p>

"Yes. We've decided to turn a new leaf."

"Oh Jack!" Ianto grinned, cuddling into the captain tighter, kissing his cheek, "That's wonderful."  
>"Yes. It is." Jack smiled, "Now… don't I deserve a kiss?"<br>"Of course." Ianto grinned, capturing Jack's lips in a passionate kiss. The kiss was reciprocated and then extended, the captain pulling his lover on top of himself to deepen the kiss and stroke his sides. There was not one thing about Ianto Jack didn't like. He loved the curve of his back, the warm, soft sides, the adorable face, the long slender legs, curvaceous arms and the flicky silk-soft hair.

He began to tell him this, as he often did, and refused to be silenced by anything but another, hard kiss. "I love you is all you had to say." Ianto giggled.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

"I love you too, Jack Harkness."

**Please review- I am so sorry for the slow delay!**


End file.
